Bubble bath
by sdfrusher181
Summary: You and Kendall get a little too heated in the tub...


Bubble bath Kendall Dirty #Imagine

So I'm back from school and EXCITED about the NEW album, 24 SEVEN and so I want to celebrate with some very sexy, dirty imagines of the boys, hope you guys love them, Oh the feels XD, I really want Kendall now

* * *

"Wake up, baby, it's time to get up",he whispered in my ear, you groaned not wanting to get up, so you flip over onto your stomach, finding some sort of comfort and coolness from the bed,

"OK, be like that, I'll guess I will just take this bath by my...self...alone...naked, with my dick hard, oh what to do, what to do?" ,he teased and sighed, you knew what he was doing, but you weren't buying it, you were trying to fight of the feeling of lust...and want, you heard the tap running, you could feel yourself wanting him as time few by,

"Oh fuck",you groaned undereth your breathe, yep, you were definitely awake now, as you stalked your way towards the bathroom, spoting kendall's clothes along the way, like a trail in a pathway, you couldn't help but smile, he's naked, great, you thought, pushing the door, enough peeking through to see him sitting in the tub, playing with the bubbles, you found it adorable and sexy at the same time, how his hair was all messed up, how his upper body toned and glowed, he look like a god, but he is one, you slowing stripped you clothes, but really you ripped them off as fast as you could, you wanted him, fuck, you needed him, and it was all his fault', you thought.

He smirk when your form came into view,

"So, you decided to join me? good because I need you, badly, baby",fuck me, he had me from 'I need you' and then 'badly and baby' oh fuck, i bit my bottom lip hard, as i strudded over to him, making him bite his lip hard, oh yeah, pay back, baby, it's a bitch aint? as I slid into the soapy water, pressing by body against him... and his member, oh, he wasn't lying, he is...hard, he moaned, you couldn't help but want him even more than when you walked into the bathroom, his fingers dug into your tights, a moan escaped from your mouth, as he bit into your neck right at your sweet spot, you moaned louder, his hands elevated up to your torse and to your breasts, as he played with your rock hard nipples as he caress them roughly, making you moan, over and over again, it was driving you crazy, but you loved it and you wanted more,

"Fuck, baby, I want more, I need more" ,he bit your neck once more, earning another loud moan, fuck you needed him, he rubbed in between your tights, where you're sensitive,

"Fuck, baby, give me what I want", you moaned again,

"Only, if you ask nicely, sweetness", what was he crazy? um..yes, but you needed him, like crazy,

"Stop fucking teasing me, I need you", he hand gently caressed my face, he chuckled lightly into your ear,

"Not... until you use the magic words, baby", fuck, you could tell, he was enjoying this,

"PLEASE, baby, please, I fucking need you inside me", his hands quickly found where there were needed and surely came to the rescue. He played with your clit roughly, you moaned, needing more, and he didn't waste any time with giving you exactly what you wanted, stroved three fingers, as you groaned as you bit on your lip,

"Ahh", you cried, it was painful, yet... full of pleasure came rushing through you body, like a wave you didn't want him to stop, it was too good, too fucking great, but you we're greedy, you still wanted more, needed it, as he continued you rubbed and dug your fingers into his tights,

"Ahh, Fuck, baby, I need more of you", he moan as he looked into your eyes, you nodded giving him the go ahead, as he pulled into him roughly, you both moan as your moans and groans filled the room, with every thrust, your moans got louder and louder, you could feel yourself not beable to hold it anymore,

"B-baby, I JUST C-CAN'T H-HOOOOLLD.." as you came, shortly came after, you nuzzed your head against, his neck as support as you smiled trying to catch your breathe,

"Fuck, baby that was a amazing" as he kissed your forehead and petted your wet hair, while he tried to catch his breathe,

"I love you, kenny" you said, as the atmosphere changed from a sexual one to a more romantic one,

"I love you too, YN" as you two kissed passionately, he pulled back,

"We should probably wash off" you nodded with a smile as he peck your cheek with a kiss.

* * *

So the feels, oh my Kendall, what have you done to me, I hope you guys loved it FAV/COMMENT/RT, 3 Stephanie XD xoxo


End file.
